


The Other Side of Louie Duck

by CartoonLover



Series: Set After [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Episode: s01e19 The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!, Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Set after 'The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck'





	The Other Side of Louie Duck

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates for my stories please follow my Tumblr: starshinewriter

To say Louie was bothered by it was an understatement, he knew that they wouldn't believe him if he told them the truth and he was fine with that, he wouldn't believe him either and there was no way he was risking getting them hurt. No he was talking about the fact that they were so mean to him, their brother! They chose someone they hadn't even known a day over him and that really upset him. They weren't supposed to do that, they were supposed to be the people who always chose him, but they didn't. 

So yeah pretty bothered. 

Can you blame him when he started to distance himself from them? Cause he couldn't, they were the people he couldn't stand to be hurt by, they weren't supposed to hurt him and they did. 

A knock sounded on the door, "Louie." Uncle Donald, always the mediator. He knocked again before walking in and sat next to him on his bed, where he was laying down.

"Louie what's going? You haven't spoken to your brothers in days. That's not like you." That was true whenever Louie got mad at his family he usually got over it pretty quickly, but not this time. 

"Nots like their worried about me." 

"I beg to differ." He pointed to the doorway where two heads quickly disappeared, he turned back to Louie and raised an eyebrow. 

"So what's going on?" 

"I dunno if you heard about the Tenderfeet incident-"

"I did." 

"They really hurt me, I didn't think that was possible."

Donald's face soften he knew exactly who he was talking about, "What did they do?" 

"They were really mean and they chose someone they just met over their own brother!" Donald looked at the doorway again and two figures came in looking guilty. 

"We didn't mean to choose him over you," Huey started, "It just he needed our help and you were kind of being a jerk." 

"You said you liked him more than me!" 

"I didn't mean to! I was mad! And frustrated, I say dumb things when I mad I thought we knew that. But it's no excuse and I am sorry." 

Louie looked down, "You punched me, both of you." Huey and Dewey shared a look,

"Yeah, I was pretty mad too. Sorry." 

"That's not enough this time!" They all jumped, "You were horrible to me! You chose someone over me! You! The two people I trusted to never do that!" 

"You were being mean to Tenderfeet!"

"He was conning you!" 

Huey and Dewey looked at him surprised, "Well I didn't know that at first but yeah he could talk and make food for himself, he even had a phone!"

"That jerk!" 

"Wait so then why were you so mean to him at first? It can't just be cause of a hoodie."

"It was my favorite." 

"And I said I'd fix it which I did." Huey held up the hoodie which was crudely sewn together. 

Louie grabbed it from him, "Better leave the sewing to me." 

"So he wasn't really losing his hair was he?"

"Nope, razor." Dewey nodded but Donald looked at him surprised,

"Where did you get a razor?!" 

"Uncle Scrooge's bathroom." 

"So you're obviously not gonna accept an apology this time, which is perfectly understandable so what can we do?" 

Louie thought for a few seconds, "I don't know maybe not chose someone you just met over your brother!" 

"Fair enough. Anything else?" 

"Yeah leave me alone." He turned over and tried not to start crying Huey sighed and nodded towards Dewey and they both walked out.

"He'll forgive us, we just need to give him some space." Huey was quick to assure Dewey who nodded half-heartedly he was still mad at Louie but he wanted to talk it out and they couldn't do that if Louie wouldn't talk to him but he understood why they were jerks to him and he was really sensitive. 

"You know they care about you." 

"I know." Donald patted Louie's back before also walking out; Louie sighed and closed in tighter on himself. 

* * *

Louie bolted up after having a nightmare and quietly sighed to himself, great they're back. He laid there for a few seconds and let himself hear Huey's snoring and Dewey's night rambling, they usually calmed him down and they would have this time as well if he wasn't still mad at them he sighed again and sat up, what to do. His mental question was answered when Huey woke up and leaned over the side of his bed,

"Louie?" He questioned sleepily Louie jumped and looked up at him.

"What are you doing up?"

"Nightmare." Huey's face softened and he gestured to his bed,

"Wanna sleep up here?" Louie shook his head.

"Want me to come down there?" Louie nodded and Huey climbed down he wordlessly scooted over and Huey joined him. He opened his arms and Louie immediately went between them and snuggled up. 

"Did this nightmare have anything to do with us?" 

Louie nodded, "You guys left me, someone else came along and you left me said I was selfish and lazy and maybe you were right." 

"We most certainly were not, Louie you're our brother we would never say that about you and we would never leave you." 

"Sometimes it feels like I'm the odd one out, you guys like adventures and going places and I'd rather stay home and do nothing."

Huey looked at him, "You know why we always bug you to come?"

Louie shook his head, "It's cause it's not fun without you, things are always better when it's the three of us. Right Dewey?" Louie jumped and looked up to see Dewey sheepishly looking back.

"Yeah, you may be annoying sometimes but things wouldn't be the same if you weren't here." 

"Thanks, hey guys?"

They both looked at him, "I forgive you." 

Dewey climbed down and sat on his other side, "Sorry for making you fold my laundry."

"We're good just in the future try not to use me like that."

"Right."

Dewey leaned his head on Louie, "Do you guys think I'll ever get a world record?" 

"You? Dewey? I think you can do anything." 

"Wow, how cheesy." Huey lightly hit him, "Shut up." Both laughed and Louie looked at both of them with a smile, he didn't ever want to lose this and he was slowly realizing he wouldn't. 


End file.
